Indescribable Pain
by Fother Mucker
Summary: The First Order's new Supreme Leader learns the true meaning of agony after he is seized by the vindictive Resistance. Later chapters will be violent and gory, so you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**And I'm back at it again with the disturbing fanfics. I wasn't originally going to write any stories that take into account the events of TLJ, but then I had a fun dream that inspired this beautiful fanfic. The first chapter isn't horrible yet, the following ones will be really violent and gruesome. Pretty much every Resistance character with the exception of maybe Finn is going to be a sociopath so if you're looking for a touching and fulfilling story, press that back arrow.**

The Supreme Leader of the cruel and merciless First Order, thought by many to be the most fearsome tyrant that the galaxy had been subject to in over three decades, found himself waking up in unfamiliar territory where he had previously fallen asleep in his private quarters aboard a Star Destroyer. It was a purely dark room that forbade the entrance of any light and in this way reminded Kylo Ren of his own soul, as he laid motionless. At first, he tried to stay still and listen for any available clues as to where he was and how he could have ever allowed himself to be taken like this. There was not a doubt in his mind that he was currently in the hands of the Resistance, however.

Being met by the silence accompanying the darkness, the thought that he might have somehow gone blind and deaf overnight did cross Kylo's mind. It was when he tried to move that he discovered he couldn't; all of his limbs were secured in place by what he assumed were very sturdy metal clamps, and even his head was pressed at a downward angle that made his neck hurt. He couldn't begin to guess how long he had been restrained in that position or how, exactly, the Resistance and its laughable group of vastly underpowered members could have bypassed the security of his ship, let alone gotten their hands on him without waking him sooner. And how did he not detect the approaching threat with his nearly unmatched strength with the force?

After a few good thrashes and attempts at freeing himself using his powers, Kylo made the choice not to waste any more energy on futile attempts at escape. That brief use of the force had taken a serious toll on him, even inflaming a long-lasting pain in his confused head. He had nothing better to do than devise possible effective ways out of this entrapment, and so devise he would. The senses of sight and hearing clearly weren't going to be of much use in his personal mission, but the nauseating smell of cleaning chemicals would come and go. There was nothing to taste and nothing to feel, the second half of that observation being the most troubling. While he could tell there were solid objects that pinned his arms and legs to a hard surface, a numbed pins-and-needles sensation had all of his extremities in a binding grip. If he weren't physically restrained, Kylo had doubts that he would even be capable of standing up for longer than a second. What had those cretins done to his body? He could only imagine the foreign, inhibiting substances that coursed through his veins beyond his knowledge.

Consumed by his loathing for the Resistance, the dark sider's mind went straight to that despicable girl, who had time and time again innovated new ways to injure him physically and psychologically. Three long years after Rey had heartlessly slammed the door in his pleading face both literally and metaphorically, the wound was still fresh and tender. Ren would not be surprised if this abduction was a continuation of the suffering the other force user enjoyed putting him through. She effortlessly betrayed and abandoned him to reunite with the precious little Resistance that she pitied so, and had been devoting all of her available time to learning as much about the force as she could. Kylo, much to his disgust, could sometimes see and hear her frustrated attempts at making sense of those deluded Jedi texts. She was looking for a way to obliterate this vile connection they still shared and had relentless hopes of destroying him, as well. She had yet to succeed in doing either of these things. No matter how hard Rey tried to ignore him and remove him from his occupation of the corporeal realm, she would always fail. Whatever she hoped to do to him now should fail all the same, Kylo assured himself.

If he focused hard enough and worked past the headache he'd get when doing so, he could even feel her rather close presence. Somewhere past the empty blackness of his prison cell, Rey was watching and waiting to strike at him like a venomous serpent. The ill intent she carried with her stung at Kylo's probing touch and made him retreat from his attempt at reading her thoughts.

Without warning, the blinding flash of a light being turned on startled him. He ended up hitting the back of his head against solid metal and nearly knocking himself unconscious, blinking furiously until his aching eyes adjusted to the abrupt change from absolute pitch black conditions to pain-inducing brightness. Kylo's early prediction that he was in a prison cell was proven to be correct. He was sealed in by four thickly padded and guarded walls, the one directly in front of him having a small window protected by blaster-proof glass. The only door appeared to have several sets of locks and looked like one that might have a vault containing all of the wealth in the galaxy behind it.

Now that he could use his surroundings as a reference, he was surprised to see he was actually restrained in a somewhat upright position with his limbs spread apart. It was only his damned head that was tipped forward for some reason.

"Comfortable?"

The incapacitated leader of the First Order once more jumped and this time in response to the condescending, mocking bark of Poe Dameron, who had snuck in from behind somehow. Had that pathetic man been standing in the dark room this entire time, waiting for his enemy to realize he was at his mercy? How did Kylo not sense another human being a mere couple of feet away from him? Whatever poison they had injected into his unconscious body must also be responsible for his mind being in such a weakened state.

Dameron truly looked a wreck, his normally tan complexion taking on an unhealthy pasty color as of late. The stress of being the handpicked successor to General Organa and being tasked with leading the Resistance was outwardly displayed by the dark circles around his eyes. He spent so many sleepless nights, plotting his next moves in this galactic chess game of war, and designing a dozen back-up strategies in case his moves failed. A small, slightly deranged smirk crossed his lips as he stared down at his restrained enemy. Capturing Kylo Ren was probably the greatest victory that the Resistance had tasted in a long while.

Kylo wordlessly stared at Poe and only raised an eyebrow, denying him a verbal acknowledgement. Poe's smirk was interrupted by a dry scoff. He shook his head.

"At last," he started dramatically, as if he were narrating an epic tale of glory and pride, "the First Order shall crumble and I will be the one who brings it to its shaking knees, before taking it out back and frying its brains out with a single blaster bolt." He paced around in the cell to remind the prisoner of the freedom that he no longer possessed. During this pacing was when Kylo realized that Poe had stolen his black cape and was now wearing it around his own shoulders, making the point that he was the one with the upper hand now, and as a result could take whatever he wanted with no opposition. This made him self conscious over any of his other articles of clothing that may be poached during this extended stay with the Resistance.

Poe turned to look at Kylo, his face sudden drained of all exaggerated joy. "What does it feel like to be a failure as a man? What does it feel like to be the most unloved living creature in the entire galaxy?"

"Are you talking to yourself right now?" was the cold, sneering response. The back of Poe's hand made harsh contact with the right side of Kylo's face, eliciting a stifled grunt from the one being assaulted. The brash and impulsive side of the Resistance general wanted to take a few more swings, but he stopped himself. He shook with unbridled rage and fought his own urges to end what he perceived to be a waste of oxygen. The sound of each lock popping open to allow entrance for another person momentarily caught Poe's attention.

Calm and graceful, Rey stepped into the cell with a large leather briefcase and a mask of apathy on her face. She, too, had paled over the years, and her impeccably proportioned facial features seemed sharper than ever. The stress monster had claimed more than one victim, it seemed. The Jedi waited for the locks to click back into place before moving in closer to the general.

"A flawless and well-timed entrance," Poe gave her an appreciative compliment and a charming smile. Rey replied with a nod, settling the mysterious case onto a small table next to the contraption that held Kylo like the rabid animal that he was.

"Of course. Anything less would be a disappointment," she remarked, the greenish hue of her hazel eyes alit by the brightness of the sterile, white prison cell. She only glanced at the prisoner himself to assess the red handprint on his face, recognizing the mark of Poe's repressed violence. Not that she didn't understand the source of the violence and she hardly planned to hold a grudge against him for it.

"This is all thanks to your service," Poe thanked her. His eyes were always intense and smoky with admiration whenever he stared at Rey, including now when he put both hands on her shoulders. "I don't know what we would do without you, I will forever be in debt to repay you for completing this dangerous mission."

"Dangerous?" Rey echoed, cocking her head. Her gaze once more traveled to the prisoner. "Hardly." Then, she leaned over and planted a quick and gentle kiss on Poe's cheek in place of telling him 'see you later'. Standing in the doorway and shooting one last murderous glare at Kylo Ren, Poe's parting words to Rey were 'he's all yours now'. Kylo thought about all of the different things Dameron's words could possibly mean and stiffened in his bindings, admitting to himself that for the first time in a long while, he had no control over what was about to happen to him.

 **The relationship between Rey and Poe will not be a main plot point of this story, although it will likely be mentioned again in passing. Chapter 2 will hopefully be out tomorrow, it's going to be so bad yet so fun.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh man, this is a really long chapter compared to the first one. I had a fun time writing the gory parts and hopefully someone will have a fun time reading this. I kind of feel like I committed a serious sin by creating this story though.**

Now that Poe had departed it was just the two of them in the cell. Alone. Having put her briefcase down and being left empty handed, Rey sighed out of dread over the conversation that she would inevitably have to start to make this less abrupt and awkward. Her choice of darker clothes was a noteworthy change. For this occasion, she had picked out a black shirt, black pants, dark brown boots, and an ash-colored vest. The bare skin of her arms went unseen, wrapped as usual. She had apparently abandoned the notion of having her hair down and returned to the habit of pulling it to the back in a bun.

"How was oppressing the innocent via your fascist regime going for you?" Rey broke the silence.

"How successful are you as a source of inspiration for a failing terrorist movement?" Kylo answered her question with a question, in order to avoid the blame for his immoral actions. _What an intellectually impressive specimen,_ Rey thought to herself bitterly and was actually disappointed when he showed no signs of having heard her mental insult. She then remembered the injection they gave him earlier must be doing its job and was hindering the very functions of his mind, and disappointment was replaced by relief. Prior to the administration of the tranquilizer, there was heavy debate among the high ranking Resistance leaders over whether additional preventative measures regarding Kylo's force powers might be needed. Rey now knew that the drug worked perfectly on its own.

"Well, I can at least say I have found a family who loves me amongst my side of this war. Your general and a group of your soldiers were actually complicit in our capture of you. They escorted me to the closest mode of transportation as I dragged your flaccid body across the dirty ground, thanking me for being the one to get rid of you. I know about all of the assassination attempts, Ren. The First Order harbors a hateful fear of you, not a respectful one. You won't be missed by anyone and deep down in that twisted little head of yours, you know it to be true." Rey set her wide jaw confidently and maintained eye contact with Kylo, who genuinely looked like he was on the brink of a violent meltdown. He made a move to struggle against the metal clamps around his wrists in the hope that they would miraculously break loose, but they stubbornly remained put.

"And what do you plan on doing with me, now that you have me subdued in a cage?" he asked through gritted teeth, a suspicious glint in his glazed, dark eyes. "What have you done to me to damage my connection with the force?"

"It just wouldn't be too convenient for us to deal with you at full capacity, or allow you to roam the base like a free man. I would have to be with you at all times to keep you in line and I have very important matters of my own to deal with. Therefore, we went with the alternative option of sending a strong enough dose of drugs into your bloodstream to impair your abilities. It was more of an experiment since there isn't too much knowledge on how to sedate a hostile force user, but it looks like a success to me." A moment of silence ensued, and in this moment Rey turned away to face the most interesting wall.

"You think this will truly prevent me from consolidating my reign?"

"You are tied down to a fortified torturing table. I could off you right now, right here, so yes, I don't see you consolidating much from the isolation of this cell."

"You wouldn't kill me," he challenged. "Is that what my mother would have wanted?" At the mention of the late General Leia Organa, Rey twitched slightly. That woman was far too good for this world and deserved much better than what she was dealt.

"Oh? Suddenly, you are concerned with what your mother wanted?" Rey was unable to keep a cool exterior and spat this out. She could not believe what she was hearing. "It was your command to your little army that killed her, appallingly. It is undeniably your fault that your mother is no longer with us and for that I will ensure you are forever regretful." The painful memories of the perilous battle that snuffed out the former Resistance general's flame pricked at the corners of her eyes and threatened to send her into a depression. She was beginning to relive the funeral. The funeral that came too early and by the shameless hand of this vile monster, if it couldn't have been so much worse.

"I never intended for her to die," Kylo insisted angrily. Somehow he had the audacity to be offended by the truth, which was that he was directly responsible for the death of both of his parents now.

"Intention only gets you so far, when it's the actions that do the most speaking. But the important thing is that with your mother died the last person with a real desire to capture you alive and unharmed." Rey took a step towards him with a desperate and tortured look. "The rest of us survivors are starved animals, hungry for justice and avenging our fallen loved ones. I would reckon that the rest of your life won't be a pretty ending to an already tragically ugly story." Kylo felt how slowly his blood was edging around through his veins, a sure side-effect of the drugs. As hopeless and doomed as this situation was, he couldn't just start showing all of his weaknesses to his greatest arch-nemesis. He would die leaving her without the feeling of satisfaction in having broken his strong will.

Rey reached for that sleek leather briefcase that she had brought into the cell with her, unlatching and opening it. From the odd angle that he watched her actions, the dark sider couldn't see what was inside of it but could only roll his eyes at the possibilities. That gullible girl probably brought those dusty old Jedi books she had thieved from his cowardly uncle and would try to convert him again. He remembered how naive and easy she had been back before Snoke's untimely assassination, blindly believing that he could be saved and fixed. Surely she hadn't changed. Maybe a few more sweet words about how important she was to him might alter her decision to keep him ensnared like this and open up his opportunities for a daring escape and scathing revenge.

"Rey," Kylo simply said her name softly in a tone that nearly made her shudder. Something about it was wrong and unnatural and made her name sound like a curse word. It sounded like a predator trying to coerce a young child into his bedroom. Rey froze with both hands still in the case, refusing to grace him with even the quickest look. For a few seconds she seemed to consider saying something back but then decided against it, returning her full attention to the contents of the case. "You know I'll never give up on the promises offered to me by the dark side. Don't waste your time on attempting to change me. I thought you'd know better than to fall for the lies of the Jedi, I suppose I was wrong," he murmured with a patronizing look that could be felt by the person whom it was directed at.

Rey's hands shook as she pulled a sharp instrument out of the black briefcase and held it up so Kylo could see it. He swallowed hard as she started towards him with a casual saunter, the needle end of the syringe pointed right at him. His instinct was to bring his arms down to protect the sensitive organs in his midsection, but this was made impossible by the restraints. "Oh," he said softly in defeat. His eyes flickered to the grim expression on her face and he saw the way she wavered in her commitment to going through with whatever malicious plan she had in store for him.

"I've learned many things about this _bond_ ," she started, her brow creasing and her lips curling down into a snarl at the utterance of the word 'bond', "...over the past year. For one, it seems that no matter how hard this dreadful connection is suppressed and ignored, both parties will always be able to feel the phantom pains of any injuries inflicted on the other." She raised the syringe. "This toxin causes paralysis and prevents the pain receptors in the body from sending warnings to the brain. It will ensure that neither one of us suffers physically, through any harm caused or through the empathetic link." Rey explained effortlessly as if she had memorized and rehearsed this many times.

"How thoughtful of you to spare me the agony," Kylo replied. He was never comfortable around needles and learning that Rey of all people had plans to stick him with one unnerved him. She suddenly pinched a fold of skin on his neck and brought the point of the needle into position. The sparkle in her unblinking eyes was determined as always, albeit characterized by a poisonous lust for vengeance. The nostrils of her perfect, straight nose flared a little as the needle finally pierced the small expanse of pale flesh and the subject of this injection gasped. He took advantage of the opportunity to get a final good look at her face from up close while he wasn't dead yet, but this small upside to the interaction was insignificant when compared to the feeling of having a needle many millimeters deep in the flesh beside his windpipe.

Drawing out the act for as long as she could, Rey slowly pushed down on the plunger of the syringe with her thumb and steadied the barrel with her middle and index finger. Against her better judgement, she derived some joy from the sight of watching the frothy, pea-colored substance disappear into a vein in Kylo's neck but tried not to have too much fun with it. The fun was just beginning, after all.

Kylo let out a grunt when the sharp tool was roughly tugged back out from under his skin, and he also stopped straining against the metal that fixed his limbs and head in place. He squeezed his eyes shut and exhaled loudly. Meanwhile, Rey had stepped away to put the now-empty syringe back into its velvety slot in the briefcase. Her amateur methods of administering the toxin left him with a dull ache near his throat and because she didn't care to patch it up, a droplet of blood had pooled around the puncture wound.

The hot, heavy blanket of incoherence within his head grew heavier until he lost what little movement he still had left in his neck and torso. Being forced into such an impractical position by whoever was tasked with adjusting the restraints made his back and shoulders feel sore, or at least it did until the toxin kicked in and numbed most of his body. In some ways, having his physical pain lifted from his being was a much welcomed comfort, and in other ways, it scared him more than anything else in the world. His eyes couldn't have been closed for longer than half of a minute when he was rudely disturbed by the heel of a boot crushing his left foot. This time, Kylo wasn't even prepared to keep the scream from coming out. After having his short moment of bliss cut even shorter, he immediately looked down to confirm that there was more than just a mangled, bloody stump left of his foot. Covered by the thick black material of his own boot, it appeared to be surprisingly intact. Then he directed his bewildered and furious stare at the woman who took him hostage in the first place.

"What the fuck, why?" was all he could manage to choke out, still reeling from the merciless abuse against his defenseless body part.

"That was a test," Rey informed him with a tight and artificial grin on her face. The lights in the cell brought out the mossy green undertones in her eyes that could only be seen with close proximity in dimmer conditions. She was just as intoxicating and debilitating as the chemicals that were forcefully introduced into Kylo's system. Nonchalantly, she rubbed at her neck and seemed to be ignoring a pain that hadn't been inflicted upon her own physical person. It was likely that she'd soon have a hard time applying weight to her left foot, as well. "If you had received a sufficient dose, you shouldn't have felt that at all. But you did. It's fortunate for both of us that I have another syringe to handle this problem," she carried on as if this was a typical day for her at the Resistance base, producing yet another syringe just as she told him she would. The second time around, Kylo zoned out before his skin was even penetrated, with this injection being closer to the base of his neck. He only prayed there would be no more 'tests' following this one.

Pausing by her briefcase of torturing instruments, Rey rotated it sideways and deliberately provided the Supreme Leader with a perfect view of every scalpel, corkscrew, and set of forceps inside of it.

"It doesn't need to be like this," Kylo said quickly, watching with dread as Rey deeply pondered which tool to use first. She made quite the dramatic display of conflict by tapping the side of her chin and making a thoughtful 'hmm' noise every so often. Then she'd pick up a particularly awful thing that looked as if it could mince a person's body parts beyond recognition and murmur to herself as if she was about to use it, and then the second Kylo's fear levels reached their climactic peak, she would utter a frustrated 'no' and move on to the next one and feed him another morsel of short-lived hope. Through this repeated toying with him and causing him distress, Rey hoped she might wear down the defiant attitude of her prisoner. The real fun begins once he realizes that he is wrong and she is right, and that he has earned everything she may end up doing to him.

"Does it not? You chose your fate years ago when you proved to be a lost cause," Rey drawled back and fingered the handle of an extremely serrated circular saw. She sneered at Kylo as if he were a dead worm that she had the displeasure of stepping on and getting stuck to the sole of her boot.

"I've never hurt you once in all of the time that we have known each other, enemies or not," he argued. "And you did care for me. I saw every one of your feelings then."

"In a blind stupor of childish ignorance, perhaps I did care," Rey admitted to that second half of his response rather dryly. "But then I saw the real you that lurked behind the facade of the poor, tortured angsty boy. It was hideous, and I cut you out of my life. Any possible existence where you are a constant nuisance to deal with would be an unhealthy one." Then she turned her eyes to the floor. "And you certainly have hurt me. Many times. One time was when you sent every TIE fighter at your disposal to kill me via a fiery death of being shot out if the sky. Remember that? It was after I rejected you," and at her harsh tone, Kylo might have winced, whether Rey saw his reaction or not.

"I didn't know you were on that piece of shit," he snapped out of hatred for the Millennium Falcon. A wave of the unpleasant memories made on his father's ship washed over him like a melancholic tsunami.

"You must have known; I saw that guilty look on your face before I slammed the door on this abhorrent bond. You wanted to kill me because I didn't submit for you to fuck me in the arse right there and like a pathetic, involuntarily celibate twat, you threw a little mass murdering tantrum. You couldn't fathom why I might reject a manchild who just called me a worthless, unloved scum and is actively trying to destroy everyone I care about- force, do you have a colony of maggots for a brain? You get mad when people want nothing to do with you, but never stop to think that maybe you're the problem." Rey stood up and actually turned to look him in the feral, drugged eyes. Kylo tried to respond to all of these insults and points against him but was cut off before he could get a single word out.

"After learning that you also played a hand in Luke's death and hearing of all of the Resistance members killed after your usurpation of the throne, I realized I had allowed you to make quite the moron out of me and I can never forgive myself for my weakness. It's a miracle that I saw the light soon enough to shut the door the second I saw those crocodile tears of yours and never looked back since. But you never quite stopped. You have been hunting me and those who I consider to be my family for three years now, initiating gruesome battles that nearly killed several of my closest friends each time. Your despicable and selfish decisions have killed your mother. I'm not even accounting for all of the horrible things you did the very first day we crossed paths. I regard that day the official death of my innocence and sometimes wonder how much better this galaxy would be today if I just took the chance and killed you on Starkiller Base." Seething, she grabbed a modestly sized blade and approached Kylo. Her vicious, scathing rant must have humbled him, for he hung limply and was now speechlessly staring off into the distance.

"I see," he said quietly after a minute passed. His voice was muted and hoarse. Perhaps he now understood the full extent of irreparable damage he had caused to any meaningful connection that Rey would ever be willing to share with him. He was too overwhelmed by all of this and so weakened by the forced drug use that he wasn't even thinking about conquering the galaxy or going back to the First Order. Not while he was aware that they were all a traitorous bunch who gladly handed him over to the Resistance.

Rey showed not a hint of enthusiasm as she used the surgical tool to cut open the front of his dark tunic, or an ounce of sympathy when he squirmed at the sensation of the blade's tip straying off course by a few centimeters and skimming across the surface of his abdomen in the process of the careless stripping. This was her only method of gaining access to the vital organs due to the restraints on his wrists being in the way of a nonviolent removal of the clothes on the upper half. And there were no scenarios where she could imagine herself undoing the restraints, despite the fact that the prisoner posed no danger in his drugged condition.

This wasn't the first time Rey had seen Kylo without a shirt on and it wasn't exactly an achievement she was proud of, but it was her first time taking things to a physical level by pressing a fingertip against one of his rosy, erect nipples. He writhed a little under her sudden violating touch, resisting the urge to moan in simultaneous discomfort and arousal. Rey narrowed her eyes, intrigued by the dark sider's reaction; she was anticipating demands that she stop degrading him or at least for him to make a snappy and inappropriate remark. Either the toxin didn't reach the more sensitive areas like the nipples, or it wasn't as good at blocking the pleasure signals from getting to the brain as it was at blocking pain signals. At the very least, the investigative fondling proved that.

Then, Rey ran one flat palm against the bare flesh of his firm stomach to find the perfect point of entry, and watched the rise and fall of his chest with every slow and laborious breath that he took. She poised the edge of the blade a few centimeters above the area where she decided she'd be cutting in. Remembering Poe calling Kylo Ren a "waste of perfectly good oxygen" earlier in the day, the young Jedi now found herself agreeing with that statement. Like a leech, this creature kept sucking up the valuable resources of people who really deserved them. But alas, he would not be dying today.

"I'm considering only taking a kidney today, assuming you have one to spare," she told him. Kylo clenched his teeth as he was told this was no casual groping or establishment of dominance, but the precursor to his dismemberment. Normally he'd be raising hell and drawing strength from his vast supply of pent up rage. However, his body wasn't responding to any of his mind's orders and he was unable to move a single muscle below the neck. He would have no choice but to watch as one of his organs was fished out of his mass of entrails through a rip in his gut.

Kylo never actually felt the first incision, but he saw the blade sink into the area right above his navel and come back out slick with his blood. Rey poked around in the gash with her fingernail at first because it was so fascinating to see that this monster was the same on the inside as all of her friends whom she had seen wounded during battle. The thought of doing something this wicked to Finn or Rose or any other member of the Resistance would never even cross her mind because she cared for their survival and health, and would only think to get them medical treatment as quickly as she could. But now she had her own lab rat to dissect and examine, and the best part about the arrangement was that she wholeheartedly abhorred Kylo Ren and secretly wished against his survival and health, as dark as this way of thinking was. She smiled and directly met his traumatized, catatonic stare. The warm, crimson liquid dripped downwards like an organic paint and coated her hands all the way down her hands in divergent, river-like streams. Her arm wrappings were soaked in blood up to her elbows, but she didn't mind getting a little dirty sometimes.

"I just had this marvelous little thought," she began, reaching her free hand up to meet his jaw and manually tilt his head up to meet her eyes more properly. If witnessing the rape of his abdominal muscles wasn't already enough to upset Kylo, having his internal fluids smeared all over his face must have done it for him. He would miss not having anything to taste, because he was pretty sure some of it got into his mouth when Rey's thumb brushed past his lips. "You are my rat now. Isn't that beautiful? You could have been such a good ally if you had made the intelligent decision to abandon the First Order and the dark side, but I must say, you make a very good and stupid rat as well." As these cheerful words tumbled straight from her mind unfiltered, Rey came the closest to giving him a look of not-hate than she had in the past two hours. Wait, had this really only been two hours?

Kylo mumbled something incoherent. It sounded like it was very difficult and painful for him to speak, or maybe the corners of his mouth weren't cooperating with his attempts at speech.

"I'm afraid you'll have to speak up," Rey scolded him and shook her head. Inserting her hand into the gash reminded her of the more innocent act of putting on a glove, except in this instance it was a rather massive glove. Her wrist wedged itself between his small and large intestines as she felt around for the kidneys, knowing that they were in the back but still struggling to find them. A comical squelching noise was produced when she jerked her hand back out of his innards too quickly. While this didn't cause any pain on its own, the sensation of having someone's unsteady forearm invading the private space within his abdominal cavity and squeezing his organs made Kylo's stomach turn. He tried hard not to vomit out of fear of what else Rey might do to him if he did. Agitating the one holding the sharp tool was never a wise thing to do.

"Kill me," he repeated his plea, and this time his pronunciation was more clear. The blood smeared on his face had begun dry on his paper white skin and cracked under his effort of moving his mouth to speak.

"I can't do that." Rey's reply was as cold as the temperature of the room. She wiped off some of the gore on her dominant hand by using his torn tunic as a rag. "There is more to the bond than just feeling each other's pain. Apparently it is a connection so deep that it can only be broken in death and while there weren't any more details on the topic, I worry that the death of one person might lead to the other dying as well. I am not taking that risk. The satisfaction of killing you isn't worth sacrificing my own life." She tried peering into that opening she had made near his stomach, but had no luck in finding the little trophy which she so strongly desired to hold in the palm of her hand.

Learning that the intent was to keep him alive for future abuses of his restrained vulnerability did not make matters any more joyous for Kylo. He wanted to go on his own loud, vulgar rant about how truly demented this torture was and how Rey would surely suffer in the afterlife along with her precious Resistance, but he hardly had enough energy to get a single word out now. All he could do was silently watch her ruin him from the outside in. He sensed a warm trickle of blood creeping down one of his thighs, or perhaps he had lost control of his own bladder as well.

The human body's complex arrangement of organs was like a labyrinth and maneuvering through it was a very time-consuming process. Judging by how quickly Kylo was beginning to take on the color of an old corpse, Rey figured that he wouldn't be alert and responsive for much longer due to the insane blood loss he was dealing with. Most of the blood, dragged down by gravity, had been absorbed by the fabric of his pants, and the rest of it was either in the small puddle on the floor or on Rey's hands.

She needed to get a kidney out and fast, too, otherwise there would be no point to this whole affair if she wasn't able to show an awake Kylo one of his kidneys being outside of his body. Reaching up in the direction where she knew the liver and therefore a kidney would be located, Rey closed her eyes and allowed her fingertips to do the rest. She carefully felt her way around until her arm was fully consumed by the tight and slimy passage, allowing the force to guide her. A sigh of immense gratification slipped out of her lips as a bean-shaped, firm structure fell into her grasp. At last.

"And we're in the final stretch now," Rey grunted as she tugged on the little organ and tried to remove it in such a manner that wouldn't kill its host. Not unpredictably, Kylo made the sound of an animal getting its leg chewed off because his continuous and desperate attempts at forcing himself to pass out were actually more painful than the physical abuse he was enduring. On any other occasion it would have been an incredibly easy feat, but now he struggled to even feel the threads of the force that undoubtedly surrounded him, let alone manipulate them to affect his own state of consciousness.

With a triumphant smile, Rey admired the shiny, reddish-brown handful of flesh that she had just extracted from the far recesses of the abdomen. The kidney was a healthy and ruddy, small thing. If there was anything positive Kylo Ren had to offer to her, it was this beautiful gift.

After stroking the organ's smooth capsule for a tender moment, the Jedi once more glanced over at her dark side counterpart. He didn't dare to breathe too hard and only stared at her with a soulless and blank expression, his eyes watering for reasons unknown to Rey and one of his lower eyelids twitching. As he took in the sight before him his mouth opened then closed as if he had wanted to say something, but the entire experience had rendered him speechless. Kylo wanted nothing less than a complete termination of his life, if this is what every day of captivity was going to be like.

"See this?" Rey asked softly, bringing the bloody kidney within inches of his face. "This was inside of you. And so was my arm, for a good hour. Silly, isn't it?" Kylo tried to back away from it but was prevented from doing this by the metal surface he was pinned to. He was barely even lucid at that point and hoped he would be out cold before Rey got any ideas to make him eat his own flesh. The very thought of being made to eat his own flesh sickened Kylo far more than the actual removal of the body part. A pervasive ringing filled his ears and his vision was fading away in a blur of bland whites and greys, Rey being the only distorted blob that stood out in the colorless setting.

By the time she had finished stowing away the organ in an airtight container, Rey noticed that Kylo's head was tilted forward in a relaxed slump. His shut eyes were a sure sign that he had succumbed to his own weakness and pathetically sensitive emotions. She paused to look at the leaking, raw wound at his midriff. She had to restrain herself from playing with it some more, the way it glistened and overflowed with vital fluid. She shook her head, hoping she might shake away these disgusting thoughts as well. The force user had promised herself that while she would serve as the messenger of the force's will and bring karmic justice to those who perverted it for their evil purposes, she would do it with no bias or emotional investment. But it was difficult not to have hard feelings and contempt for this... thing.

* * *

After packing up her supplies in her briefcase, Rey used her comlink to call for someone on the other side to unlock the over-secured door and was naturally greeted by Poe Dameron. She knew he was a very dedicated and loyal man. He must have waited almost three hours for her while she was dealing with the uncooperative prisoner. Rey was finally able to wear a warm, genuine smile as she neared Poe, finally able to be herself without putting on any deceptive acts.

"Hey," Poe murmured softly as he set the locks back into place by entering a very lengthy code into a control panel. He still had that stolen, black cape flowing behind him, which made him look the revered general that he was. If Rey had to be honest with herself, the cape looked so much better on Poe at that moment than it had ever looked on the monster. The general made a move as if to scoop her up into his outstretched arms, but then saw that her arms and grey vest were matted in a dark substance that he recognized all too well from the battlefields. Poe stopped and harshly sniffed in a failed attempt at pushing the coppery stench from his sinuses. "Whoa," he said after a stunned moment of frozen silence.

"Er, yeah," Rey said awkwardly. She stared back at Poe, hoping she didn't need to tell him the long story in order for him to understand everything. Poe gently took her by the free arm, rolled up the wrappings, and ran a finger across her bare skin to assess whether she was injured or not and quickly concluded that it wasn't her own blood that she was soaked in. Alright, so that bastard Ren hadn't hurt her. Not that Poe ever doubted the tranquilizer or Rey's ability to defend herself. He could almost feel a weight being lifted from his shoulders.

His worst fears debunked and his curiosity peaked, the Resistance general walked up to the thick glass window of the cell. It was immediately clear that the copious amount of blood had originated from Kylo Ren's body. The thick red fluid continued to ooze from the gash in his exposed midsection, even as he was unconscious. Poe blinked at the morbid sight before him, then let out a short laugh.

"Oh wow," he breathed, his mood suddenly mellowing. "When I said 'he's all yours', I didn't want you to do anything that might put you on some kind of irreversible dark path." Rey frowned at this and stepped up to take the place by Poe's side in front of the window.

"And I did no such thing," she argued stubbornly. Poe turned his head to pull his dark eyes away from the window, hesitantly choosing his next words to avoid saying anything accusatory.

"Don't misunderstand me, Rey. That piece of shit in this cell deserves what he got and more, but I'm just-" he sighed in exasperation and ran his fingers through his dark brown locks of hair. "I wouldn't be able to cope with losing you in any way. If being the primary handler of our new pet can tempt you into having dangerous thoughts, I can't let you sacrifice your mental well-being. There are so many other people in the Resistance who are standing in line for the chance to 'meet' with Ren. You don't need to be the one to do this."

"Believe me, Poe. I am more stable right now than I have been in years," Rey insisted. Her stare was intensified by the passion she had for the subject being disputed. Poe swallowed in discomfort towards the rising tension, but fell prey to the Jedi's dominant approach to social interaction. He still held a deep concern for her and it likely wouldn't be long before he reopened that can of worms. However, part of being in a healthy relationship involved trusting your partner's word and having faith in their strength.

"And you're absolutely certain of this?" In times like this, Poe desperately wished he had the ability to read Rey's mind and get a better feel for what was going on in her beautiful and mysterious head.

"Absolutely," she promised. Poe was sure his heart skipped a few beats when Rey placed her hand on his chest and he paid no attention to the bloody print that her gesture was going to leave on his white shirt. "I know what I'm doing here, and I'm the only one who should rightfully be doing this. Kylo Ren is my personal demon and it is only appropriate that I am the one to fight and defeat him." After a moment of silent understanding, Rey's eyes wandered to her so-called personal demon on the other side of the glass. She chewed at the inside of her cheek for a couple of seconds before once more settling on looking at Poe's rugged face, which wore a serious expression. "Send a medical droid to put him back together immediately, we can't let him die quite yet. There are still a few more things I plan on taking from him."

 **As someone who used to sort of want Rey and Kylo to be in a relationship, this was pretty awkward to write... I'm not a doctor, so a lot of things are probably inaccurate as I only had Google's help for some of the details.**


End file.
